SleepOver
by animeiscool144
Summary: A sleep over at Kakashi's
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Naruto was having a sleepover with Kakashi sensie, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru. "So shika, wanna play some Xbox"? Naruto asked. "Sure"! Shikamaru said. "Kakashi sensie, where's the TV"? Naruto asked. "Oh, it's in the guest room", he answered. "I'm gonna order pizza now"! He called out. Sakura was flirting with Sasuke. I bet under your clothes it's pure heaven, She said. Too bad you won't find out. He replied with an irratable tone. HEY! NO FAIR SHIKAMARU! Naruto yelled from the guest room. Ugh! Kakashi sensie thought, this will be the longest Friday and Saturday I ever had! 


	2. SleepOver Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR OTHER THINGS IN RELATION, NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Later on that night, they were all sitting in the dining room eating pizza. "You know Shikamaru"? Naruto asked. "What"? Shika replied. "You suck at playing halo 4"! Naruto said. "Asshole"! Shikamaru thought, "the only reason that you won was 'cause I forgot the controls". "Naruto, are you gay"? Kakashi asked. "No, unlike Sasuke who has homosexual traits". Naruto answered. "Then shut up and eat your pizza"! Kakashi commanded. "Yeah Loser, shut the hell up and eat". Sasuke echoed. "Dammit"! Naruto said. "Sensie tell him to leave me alone"! Naruto yelled. "Naruto leave Sasuke alone"! Sakura said, smacking him. "Let's go play poker in the living room"! Shikamaru suggested breaking up the fight. Naruto got an impish grin. "Ok"! he agreed. They all cleaned up their plates and headed to the living room. They all sat on the couch. "Make it strip poker"! Naruto begged. "No". Kakashi replied. "Last time we played strip poker, you used a jutsu to make sasuke go crazy for ramen". Kakashi said, " he was running down the streets of Konoha butt naked yelling: " I want ramen"! "Do you know how stupid that looked"? Kakashi asked. "That was the point"! Naruto said with idiotic laughter. "Naruto, you're a pervert"! Sakura accused. "Life's good bein' a perv". Naruto answered. "Smart-ass". Sasuke muttered. "Shadow clone jutsu"! Naruto exclaimed. A clone appeared. "He's the ref"! Naruto explained. They began playing poker. Naruto got 1 ace, 1 king, 2 fours, 1 queen, and 1 ten. He slipped the ace to the clone behind him. "Save it for later"! He whispered. "Ok! I got junk". Kakashi said. "I got a full house"! Sakura said. " I got this"! Naruto yelled. "Junk". Sasuke said. "I beat you Naruto"! Sakura said. Ok "reshuffle"! Kakashi said. "Hold on"! Naruto demanded. "Hey Shika, how much longer on the toilet"? Naruto called. "Don't rush me Naruto"! "Hehe"! Naruto giggled. "Sensie, don't reshuffle yet"! Naruto said. "Sakura, I beat you"! Naruto said, holding up the ace he'd slipped to the shadow clone. "How"? Sakura asked. "My secret"! Naruto said.

Ok, R&R. It may suck but it's the first fic so please. thnx This has been Sleep Over Ch2 


	3. SleepOver Chapter 3

Ch 3 Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, QUIT ASKING ASSHOLES!

It was 11:30PM. Naruto had demanded ten rounds of poker. "Ok, get ready for truth or dare guys!" Shikamaru said. "Ok Naruto you go first." Sakura said. "Ok", "Sasuke truth or dare"? He asked. "Truth." Sasuke answered. "Have you made out with one of your classmates?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked. "Me and Ino made out behind the school one afternoon!" He answered. "Sasuke what the hell?" Sakura yelled. "Ok". "My turn." Kakashi said. "Sakura, truth or dare?" "Dare." She answered. "Hand over your skirt and you can't have it back till seven tomorrow". He said. "Do I have to?" She asked. "You chose dare." He replied. She got up and took off her skirt. "Then it's my turn!" Sakura said.. "Sensie, truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare." He said. "Hand over your mask to me." She smirked. Kakashi began to shake. "N-no." He slowley took off his mask. His face was badly scarred. "You get it back when I get my skirt back, tomorrow evening at seven". She said. The clock struck midnight and everyone was brushing thier teeth for bed. "Check it out Shika, Saukra's in her undies, and it's a thong!" Naruto said in a perverted voice. "Yeah, and her shirt is short so we can see her butt." Sakura walked into the living room and layed down onto the couch. Kakashi was in his room about to go to bed. He pulled out one of his drawers. "Thank goodness for spare masks!" He muttered. The next morning which was saturday, Kakashi removed his spare mask and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He prepared bacon, eggs, toast, biscuits, coffee, sasugage, and pancakes. "Ok guys wake up!" He called. Naruto ate 3 helpings of food. "Whoa Naruto, it's good I made extra." Kakashi said. Shikamaru had eaten fast and was playing his xbox. "YOU DAMN BANDITS, YOU KILLED ME!" He screamed. "Huh, he loves Skyrim." Naruto said. "He sucks at it too!" Sasuke said. "I HEARD THAT SASUKE!" Shikamaru yelled. 


	4. Sleep Over Chapter 4

SleepOver Chapter 4 It was 2:30PM on a warm saturday afternoon. Sakura was on the couch flirting with Sasuke again, Shikamaru was on the roof over looking how Konoha became a city. (Kakashi owned his own private skyscraper and Shikamaru was on the roof of that.) Naruto was on the floor asleep under the AC vent. Kakashi walked into the room. "Who wants to go to the pool on the roof of my skyscraper?" He asked. "Fine." Sasuke said. "Hell yeah!" Sakura said. "Huh?" Naruto asked waking up? "Do you wanna swim Naruto?" She asked. "Yeah!" He said. "So Sensie, does that mean Sakura's gonna wear her thon- Naruto started. Kakashi kicked him. "Shut up!" He warned. "Sakura do you have your bikini?" Kakashi asked. "Yes." She answered. "No, it's not a thong either." She said glaring at Naruto. "AW!" Naruto groaned. Kakashi kicked him again. "Dammit Naruto!" He said. "I'm going to go put it on." She said. When she had it on, Naruto got a nose bleed. They swam until 3:45PM. When they got back to Kakashi's skyscraper, him and Sakura ended their bet early and Sakura got her skirt back and Kakashi got his mask back. "So who wants to go for ice cream?" He asked. "All of us!" Naruto yelled. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't serious." He said. "What the hell kinda humor is that?" Shika yelled. "Well I guess we could! Kakashi changed his mind before Shikamaru kicked his ass.

Ok, R&R Chapter 5 will be last CH 


	5. Sleep Over Chapter 5

While they were standing in line at the ice cream shop, Naruto kept shooting people with his pea shooter. "Naruto stop!" Sakura whispered. "Why?" He whispered back. "Because it's annoying people!" Sakura raised her voice. "We are about to order!" Kakashi said. "I want a banana split please." Sakura requsted. "I want a hot fudge sundae, just don't melt the ice cream!" Shikamaru ordered. "I want a good old fashioned ice cream cone." Kakashi said. "I want three banana splits, one sex on the beach, and two hot fudge sundaes." Naruto ordered. "Um sorry sir, we don't have sex on the beach and even if we did, you're underaged." The waiter said. "Ok screw the sex on the beach. Naruto said, no pun intended." When they got back to Kakashi's skyscraper, Naruto asked sasuke why he did not order ice cream. "I don't think ice cream is good for people my age." Sasuke said. "What's cooking Sensie?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh, I have some home made ramen." He said. At dinner time, Naruto ate four bowls of ramen. "Uh Naruto, can you save some for us" Sakura asked. "Well I wanna prove to Sasuke that I can eat more than him." Naruto said. The next morning, they all left early. Kakashi watched out his window as they walked home. He poured himself a sex on the beach. "Cheers to Naruto." He said sipping the drink. "I'll miss them." He said. "I'll really miss them."


End file.
